A centrifuge is a device by which a liquid sample may be subjected to a centrifugal force, thereby separating the sample into constituent components based on the density of each component. A centrifuge rotor is a component of a centrifuge device that is adapted to hold tubes filled with the liquid sample. A centrifuge motor shaft transmits a drive torque from a motor to the rotor; thus spinning the rotor at high rotational speeds to achieve the centrifugal force required to separate the sample into its constituent components. A rotor cover when secured to the rotor provides an aerodynamic, smooth surface that reduces air friction during operation and/or it may provide a bio-containment seal if a sample leaks from a tube.
Due to the force and speed generated by the centrifuge motor, it is critical that the rotor be securely coupled to the motor shaft and the cover to the rotor prior to operation of the centrifuge in order to avoid damage to the rotor, the cover and to the centrifuge. Current locking mechanisms require a user, prior to loading or unloading a rotor, to tighten or loosen two separate screw mechanisms. The first screw mechanism is a cover tighten-down screw that locks the rotor cover to the rotor body. The second screw mechanism is a rotor tighten-down screw that locks the rotor body to the rotor shaft. Damage to the machine may result if either screw is not properly tightened. A need therefore exists for a device that easily secures the rotor cover and rotor body to the motor shaft.